gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 207
Introduction The Odd Jobs' TV breaks out with Sachan inside. Gintoki tells Sadaharu to throw her away with the TV, but Sachan's precious glasses are broken in the process. Gintoki reluctantly buys Sa-chan a new pair of glasses, but they are bottle bottom glasses that are clearly the wrong prescription. Sa-chan is overjoyed that Gintoki has given her a present, but the new glasses are responsible for a chain of failures on her assassination job. Her superiors now question her commitment. Plot Over at the Yorozuya, Gintoki is frustrated that the television suddenly decided to die, however none other than Sarutobi removes the glass and tells him that it’s a 3D TV, for which the only way to turn it off is for him to press his lips against the button on the screen shaped like her’s. o unwilling to deal with her he gets Sadaharu to take care of it but in doing this he accidentally breaks her glasses, leading her to give a sob story about them and make Gintoki feel as if he hit a girl in the face in a game of dodge ball. This ends up in him buying a replacement pair for her, something which she treasures while he wants to get the cheapest pair possible, eventually taking the store owner’s pair when he tries to build up the cheap pairs. He then goes off to get her old pair repaired but the fact that he gave her the new pair is enough for her. There’s then a montage of all the time she spends with them portrayed in something of a romantic light as it builds up to her putting them on, but before they can go all the way Gintoki shows up and she goes on to tell him that she considers them to be part of him. Not to mention what it would mean to put them on, and when he goes to hand her the repaired pair she refuses to take them and runs off, leaving Gintoki baffled and as if he’d been dumped. Elsewhere after this Sarutobi accepts a particularly dangerous mission but due to her new glasses, it ends in failure and so Zenzou warns her what will happen if her eyesight really has gone, that it’s not like she can just walk away. That assassins trained to kill assassins will come after her, and so because they were from Gintoki she still clings onto them and is attacked by the five Lethal Punishers. The others find her in the hospital after this and learn that no matter what she had clung to the old glasses and when he hears her tearfully apologise, Gintoki resolves to do something about it. Leading the Yorozuya on a mission to assassinate the assassins of assassins, and to first do this they break into Zenzou’s house to dramatically cook some fried rice in the middle of the night. When Zenzou gets up to see what the hell was going on they explain that they’ve decided to use his house to fight the Lethal Punishers in order to keep innocent people out of the way, the only problem is that his house will be trashed in the process. Having made the appropriate preparations they then wait in silence for the Lethal Punishers to arrive, and as Zenzou explains the plan he finds that they’ve already started falling asleep or playing unbefitting music. Following this though he senses five more presences as they arrive. Characters *Sarutobi Ayame *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Hiraga Gengai (mention) *Hattori Zenzou *Leader of Annihilation Punishers Trivia *It is revealed that Sarutobi's glasses were the heirloom from her grandmother. *This is first time Sarutobi has a different hairstyle in this episode. Category:Episodes